What He Could've Done
by Homo Explosion
Summary: "Vlad, Love, you shouldn't focus on the past. You need to focus on the present." "Wise words from a wise man." Vlad/Otis Slash Last Installment of my What He- Series. 2 Endings.
1. A Blissfull Ending

**...It's the last installment... I feel like crying. My gawd. I've just finished reading through all the other ones and I noted how my writing got a smidgen better! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Never claimed to own anything... maybe my cat but...**

**Here we have it... The last part... I, Homo Explosion, now present to you:**

_**What He Could've Done**_

* * *

><p><em>A deep breath.<em>

_A shuddering sigh._

_"Are you ready to go, Vlad?"_

_"..."_

_"Vlad, sweety?"_

_"Yeah. L-Let's go, Snow. I have to be in Ohio by Thursday."_

_"I love you, Vladimir Tod."_

_"...I..."_

_"Hm? You don't have to say it. I know, Vlad. You love me too."_

_"...Yes, right. I... I love you too."_

* * *

><p><em>"He didn't show up, Nelly!"<em>

_"I'm well aware of that Henry, dear. I was there afterall."_

_"He was supposed to do one of those, 'I object' crap things on those shitty Lifetime movies!"_

_"..."_

_"O-October made me watch it."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Can we please get back on the subject? You know, the one where Vlad doesn't show up for the wedding?"_

_"Yes! Please! Thank you."_

_"Is it okay if I point out something?"_

_"What is it Meredith, dear?"_

_"Otis didn't show up either."_

* * *

><p><em>"Vlad...I-"<em>

_"Shh... I finally understand. You don't have to say anymore. I love you. With all of my heart."_

_"And I love you."_

* * *

><p><em>"So... you're leaving? Just like that? What about college?"<em>

_"I plan to go to the one in Stockerton with Henry and October."_

_"That easy..."_

_"...Are you coming back with me?"_

_"..."_

_"Snow?"_

_"No. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while. Think a couple things through."_

_"Snow..."_

_"Go, Vlad. Just go. I'm sure... I'm sure he's waiting."_

_"If it helps... I'm sorry I couldn't love you."_

_"So am I Vlad. So am I."_

* * *

><p>A pair of violet eyes open slowly.<p>

"Finally awake, are we?"

A smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"As you should."

"What woke you, Love?"

"Nothing. Was just dreaming."

"Dreaming? What of?"

"The past."

"Vlad, Love, you shouldn't focus on the past. You need to focus on the present."

"Wise words from a wise man."

"Ha ha, Love. Ha ha. You know you love me."

"That I do, Otis Otis. That I _really _do."

Chaste kisses.

Passion.

Love.

A Blissful Ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I cry now?<strong>

**Plot? What plot?**

**IDEK.**

**Basically:**

**Vlad leaves with Snow to Ohio!**

**Vlad no show show for wedding.**

**Neither does Otis. :D**

**Otis tracks Vlad down and tried to explain what he feels.**

**Vlad understands.**

**Vlad leaves Ohio and Snow behind.**

**Vlad awakens to find his love watching him sleep.**

**All is finally well in the Kingdom of the 'What He-' Series.**


	2. What could he have possibly done?

**The sad ending I was going to originally end with.**

**I. Still. Own. NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

Vlad hates how he's putting himself through this.

Slight pain.

When he received the picture of... of Carmikle_ Bloody _Otis the last of his hope had died.

_Carmikle Vladimir Otis. The daughter of Nelly and Otis Otis._

How dare they name a child they sired together after him.

How dare they.

Emotions Vlad long ago burried resurfaced when he received the letter in the mail. It has been addressed to him in that infuriatingly ellegant hand writing.

_Dear Vladimir,_

_ How are things in Ohio? Are you and Snow still settling in or do you have you roots firmly in place?_

_ Nelly and myself would like to introduce you to someone._

_ The picture I sent with this letter is of your cousin, Carmikle Vladimir Otis. She was born 3 weeks ago. I'm sure she would want to meet you. What do you say to coming up for a short visit?_

_Yours Truly,_

_ Otis Otis_

Vlad angrily wiped at the tears that ran down his face.

How dare they.

He quickly scribbled a reply and shoved it into an envelope he had grabbed hours eariler. He stood and placed the letter on the counter of the kitchen.

Vlad scuttled through the short hallway in his and Snow's apartment and climbed into their bed.

He willed himself to let sleep take hold of him.

His last thoughts were of what he could've done to change everything.

The letter on the counter contained two things.

A crumpled up picture of Carmikle Otis and an almost blank piece of paper.

The only word marking the page was a simple one.

_No_

* * *

><p><strong>And now It is done and over with... Now I must work on my VladOtis Time Travel fic. Le sigh...**


End file.
